Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines typically include a stationary turbine exhaust frame that provides a mounting structure for the turbine vanes and a structural load path from bearings that support the rotating shafts of the engine to an outer casing of the engine. The turbine frame is exposed to high temperatures in operation and it is desirable to increase operating temperatures within gas turbine engines as much as possible to increase both output and efficiency.
To protect struts of the turbine frame from the high temperatures, a one-piece wraparound fairing can be used. This configuration requires the struts be separable from the frame assembly at the hub, outer ring or both to permit fairing installation over the struts. This makes installation and field maintenance difficult. A split fairing arrangement in which forward and aft sections are sandwiched around the struts can be used but relies on an interlocking feature to keep the fairing halves together after assembly to the frame. This interlocking feature consumes a significant amount of physical space and is therefore less desirable for use with many frame configurations as it increases aerodynamic blockage. Further, such structures require structural frames that are constructed using a separable hub, which increases part counts and weight.